The present invention relates in general to audio loudspeakers and in particular to an improved structure for an enclosure for such a loudspeaker.
Loudspeakers are well known devices which are designed to convert electrical energy signals into corresponding acoustical energy sound waves. Such loudspeakers typically include a closed box-shaped housing or similar enclosure having one or more individual speakers mounted on a side panel thereof. The speakers face outwardly from the enclosure such that the sound waves are emitted forwardly therefrom. When more than one speaker is provided on the enclosure, an electronic cross over circuit is usually provided to divide the electrical signals therebetween. The nature of the sounds generated by the loudspeaker is dependent upon many factors, including the size and shape of the enclosure, the size and number of speakers mounted within the enclosure, and the electronic cross over circuit.
One phenomenon which may degrade the quality of the sounds generated by the loudspeaker is known as back wave generation and reflection. Such back wave generation is caused by the speakers mounted in the side panel of the enclosure. Ideally, all of the sound waves generated by such speakers are emitted forwardly from the enclosure. However, in practice, it has been found that a small portion of the sound waves generated by the speakers are radiated inwardly within the loudspeaker enclosure. These inwardly directed sound waves are referred to as back waves. The back waves are believed to reflect off of the inner surfaces of the side panels of the enclosure, causing undesirable spurious noises. Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a loudspeaker enclosure which minimizes the effect of these back waves. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide such a loudspeaker enclosure which accomplishes this, yet which is also aesthetically appealing.